


I'll Be Your Guardian, You Be My Light

by Moggiye20



Series: Warning Shot [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Corpse Desecration, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Graphic Description of Corpses, I mean there is some adorableness in here, Implied Sexual Content, Protective Older Brother!Nyx, Tragic Romance, alphas respecting omegas, and THOSE tags, and now I have to up the rating for violence, then THAT scene happened, this was just suppose to be a wholesome ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moggiye20/pseuds/Moggiye20
Summary: “The first time I saw you, you were helping that coeurl through labour, and just the way you lit up when the last kit finally came out. You were relieved, excited, and you just looked so beautiful in that moment. Well, that and I think you’re the only person ballsy enough to help a species that could kill you with a single touch.”A fic taking a peek into Selena's romance.





	I'll Be Your Guardian, You Be My Light

**Author's Note:**

> IDK what happened, y'all, please heed the tags. This is set fifteen years before Containment Breach starts, but it can be read on its own.
> 
> Also keep in mind everyone is naked xD When you run a hot body temperature, clothing is unnecessary.

Selena first met Mia when she was on a hunt with Libertus’ hunting party. It was the third decade of his pack joining her brothers and to celebrate they were out hunting a behemoth. They just brought the beast down when a foreign alpha scent caught her nose. She paused in the middle of hacking off chunks of meat and looked around the clearing, hackles rising when she couldn’t immediately see anything.

Crowe also caught the scent and came to stand beside her. “I can smell your dirty ass, Zuma, either get out here or fuck off!”

“Eloquent as always, Crowe,” Selena said, even if she privately agreed.

The alpha she called out appeared, along with 20 other alphas, easily out numbering their hunting partying.

“What kind of world are we living in where omegas think they’re capable of hunting?” Zuma tisked, beady eyes roving over Selena and the other omega who had joined them in their hunt, Nero. “You’re hunting on our territory.” Zuma was a mountain of an alpha. Dark skin from hours out in the sun, and thick black dreadlocked hair with multiple beads woven into them. His body was littered with scars from decades of fighting his way to the top of his pack's food chain (so to speak).

“Like hell we are!” Libertus yelled.

“Your territory ends where you’re standing, I made sure we didn’t go near the stink you call home,” Crowe added.

“You know, it says a lot about a pack that can’t even keep their betas in line.” Zuma shook his head.

While the two alphas snipped at each other, Selena’s eye was drawn to the lone alpha female of the group. She had curly brown hair and skin a little lighter than her own. Little braids curled around her face with a handful of green and blue beads woven into them. And like her pack mates, a large black bead was handing behind her left ear. Her fight to even be allowed in the scouting party was evident by the multitude of scars across her torso. And when she locked eyes, the alpha didn’t leer at her like her packmates. Instead gave her a small nod of acknowledgement before looking back to the arguing pair and speaking up. “Zuma, their alpha is nearby.”

“Fuck him,” another alpha spat out, “That behemoth was ours!”

“Didn’t see your name on it,” Nero sneered.

“Omegas are to be bred not heard,” Zuma said, taking a step forward.

“Are you threatening to come onto my turf, Zuma?” Selena felt relieved to hear her brother’s voice. “Because I really have no qualms about putting you in your place. Except your blood will spoil the fresh meat.” Nyx walked out of the thicket to stand next to Libertus.

“Nyx Ulric.” Zuma spat on the ground. “You’re a disgrace for an alpha. You let an omega bond with a lowly beta and another roam about unclaimed?!”

“Wild right? It’s like I treat them as equals and our pack dynamics flourish,” Nyx grinned, showing entirely too much teeth to be friendly. “But far be for me to judge the constant in-fighting of your pack. Remind me, how many alphas died when two of your unclaimed omegas went into heat? Was it four or six?”

Zuma went red, his scent twisting with the sour smell of rage. Before he could snap back, one of the alphas jumped at Nyx, shifting mid jump. Nyx caught him by the throat and used the alpha’s momentum against him to tear his jugular out. Nyx stared coldly at the alpha pack, blood dripping off his claws. “Anyone else want to cross the boundary line?” He asked quietly. He grabbed the dead alpha and slid his carcass within reach of the pack.

“You’ll get yours, Ulric,” Zuma snarled, storming off, barking orders for his pack to retrieve their fallen packmate and head back.

“Stop.” Selena looked at Crowe questioningly, who was staring at Nyx. “Don’t you dare touch our hard work with those hands. Go wash up.”

Nyx laughed. “Yes, ma’am.”

Selena nearly forgot about the female alpha until she was out with a mated pair collecting firewood a week later and a bouquet of her favourite tulips landed at her feet. They’d been wrapped in long stems and maple leaves to keep them safe and secure. She looked around and found the “source” hiding behind a tree.

“Do you normally throw things at the object of your affection?” Selena teased, picking the bouquet up and carefully setting it on her pack, which was loaded with chopped branches. 

The alpha stepped out from the tree and shrugged shyly. “I have a little more respect for your brother’s territory lines than some folk.”

“I see that.” Selena approached until they were ten feet apart. “My name’s Selena.”

“Mia.”

Selena cocked her head to the side, eyes twinkling. “That’s it? I thought your pack had ridiculous names like Zuma the Killer, or Dominic the Destroyer.”

Mia rolled her eyes, leaning her shoulder against the tree. “Ugh, I told them no one would take that shit seriously. They never hear it, but our omegas giggle to themselves when they think no one’s listening.”

Selena laughed, pausing when she heard Damian, her pack mate calling out for her. “Coming!” She looked back to where Mia stood, staring when the spot was empty.

Their interactions continued like that for several weeks, with Mia leaving Selena little presents at that same tree whenever she had the chance. Selena toyed with the idea of leaving the territory to get to know the alpha better, but worried it was just a ruse to get her away from the safety her brother worked so hard to create and maintain. 

Ramuh it seemed had other plans.

Selena was participating in a hunt when the weather suddenly turned for the worst. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for the area, but lightning striking the cliff side was. Selena ended up finding herself taking shelter in a cave behind a waterfall, when the subsequent landslide separated her from the others.

Cold and miserable, she took provisions from her side pack to make a small fire. She ate some dried meat strips before curling up close to the fire to wait out the storm. When she woke up hours later, she was relieved to feel warm, until she realised the dying fire was not the reason for her spiked body temperature. “Not now,” she groaned, not needing to reach down to know she was slick. She had to get out of there, she had no idea where her pack was, being alone was not safe.

She froze when she heard someone outside the cave. The fire was dying enough she’d hoped it wouldn’t bring any unwanted attention, but that was clearly wishful thinking. She growled loudly to try to scare off whoever was out there, the cave echoing her growls. A lycan jumped through the water, rolling, and shifting back into their human form. Mia’s eyes widened when she saw Selena.

“Are you stalking me?!” Selena snarled, backing away.

“No, no, this is my cave. I--” Mia cut herself off and scented the air. “You’re in heat.”

“No shit Shiva, now get out!” Selena snapped.

Mia tilted her head to the side and seemed to hear something before pouncing on Selena. Who screeched at the alpha until her mouth was covered. Mia strong armed her until she had another arm around her waist, holding her in her lap. “Stop moving, they’re coming!” Mia growled, lacing it with an alpha call to calm the omega down. She kicked dirt over the embers of the fire, plunging the cave into darkness. “My pack is hunting nearby. They don’t know this place exists, so stop making noise. Okay?”

Selena kept still and mulled over her options. Leave and risk getting force bonded into one of the most brutal packs she’d ever known. Or stay with an alpha while in heat. Although, now that she could smell the alpha, she came to realise her cock was lying flaccid against her ass. She nodded once against Mia’s hand, who removed it and stood up. “C’mon, this way.” 

Selena ignored her offered hand and stood up, gesturing for her to lead the way. Mia walked through a wall of vines and down a narrow hallway of sorts to where a den had been made. Furs were laid out to offset the cold of the cave and another walkway lead off to what Selena presumed to be another exit if the draft and faint whistling of the wind from the storm outside were anything to go by. She collapsed into the furs and whined quietly, wishing she was at home so she could take care of her heat in private.

Mia was quick to get a new fire started. She dusted her hands off and watched Selena for a moment. “I’m going to go refill your water pouch and get some food, I’ll be back soon.”

Selena was confused as to where Mia got her water pouch from until she saw her side pack sitting to the side. Her train of thought derailed when a stab of arousal hit her core. Forgetting why she wasn’t touching herself, Selena reached down.

By the time Mia had returned with the carcass of a deer, Selena had fucked herself into several orgasms. Her eyes glowed in the dark as she watched Mia pause, her cock twitching with interest. Selena licked her lips and softly used an omega call. “C’mere, I want you.”

Mia snorted and tossed the deer down, pulling a knife from her thigh holster. “No you don’t, that’s your biology talking.” Though in spite of her words, her cock half rose to her call.

Selena spread her thighs and buried her face into the furs, inhaling Mia’s scent as she fingered herself. Despite her best efforts, Selena was ignored all night. At one point Mia had to use her foot against Selena’s sternum to keep her on the furs.

In the morning, Mia offered her her water pouch, which Selena eagerly drank dry. “Here, eat, I’ll go get this refilled.”

“No, don’t go,” Selena moaned pitifully. The smell of raw meat hit her and distracted her from trying to follow the alpha. She got up and crawled over to where Mia had skinned and sliced up chunks of meat, leaving the edible bits on a wooden plate. She devoured the meat, her omega side purring at the offerings the alpha had given her. Now if she just give her her knot then they could get somewhere.

When Mia returned again, Selena was feeling a little more clear headed. “Thank you,” she said, accepting her water pouch back, “For not taking advantage of me.”

Mia nodded, sitting back down on the opposite side of the cave. “I’m trying to get into contact with your pack so they know you’re safe, but the storm hasn’t let up.”

“That won’t stop my brother,” Selena said, curling up, grimacing when her thigh touched a wet spot.

“I’m aware, and as much as it would amuse me to watch him thrash Zuma, it’ll give my pack mates the idea to start looking for you too. The storm is hiding your scent so I’d like to get you home before it ends.”

“Why are you doing all this? Heck, why are you with the pack you’re with? You could have knotted me and claimed me already.”

Mia was quiet for a moment, dragging a clawed finger through the dirt before she spoke up. “Your eyes.”

“???”

“The first time I saw you, you were helping that coeurl through labour, and just the way you lit up when the last kit finally came out. You were relieved, excited, and you just looked so beautiful in that moment. Well, that and I think you’re the only person ballsy enough to help a species that could kill you with a single touch.”

Selena was fairly sure the heat in her cheeks had little to do with her current predicament. “Oh,” she said weakly.

“It’s completely okay if you don’t reciprocate, you asked and deserve an honest answer.” Mia gave her a small smile.

“I do, reciprocate that is,” Selena said, toying with a ragged braid that needed to redone. “The way you’ve kept your distance and kept your eyes at shoulder height. That’s more respect than I’ve ever gotten from my own pack, who like to push my boundaries when my brother isn’t nearby. Our territory lines are magical but you have the utmost respect for them. Also, I’ve always found it cute how you throw things at me.” She grinned.

Mia chuckled. “If I had a pet daggerquill I’d use it to pass you cheesy love letters about your hair."

The omega giggled. “Oh Ramuh, I’m not sure I could handle that!”

They passed the morning getting to know each other, Selena learning Mia’s family roots were tied to her pack and Mia learning Selena was actually older than her. Selena’s heat spiked again at noon, ending the conversation. Mia took that time to leave for more food and water. She came back a few hours later with another deer and good news. “I managed to get one of your betas to stop and listen and alert your brother to your whereabouts, they’re coming for you.”

“Lovely, how about you come in me while we wait,” Selena moaned, pinching a nipple.

Mia almost seemed tempted enough to join, until a sound caught her ear and she went pale. “That’s not your pack.” She disappeared through the vines and came back, the smell of fear slicing through Selena’s heat like a hot knife. “The storm isn’t covering you up as much as I’d hoped.” She paced, pushing her wet curls from her face, before stopping at the edge of the furs.

“W-What are we going to do?” Selena asked worriedly. 

Mia looked at her, then looked at the deer carcass. “I have an idea.” She tore the legs and the head off the deer, before pulling the knife out and crudely skinned it. She turned to Selena, knife in hand. “I am so sorry about this, it’s the only way to keep you safe.”

“What are you—“ Mia covered her mouth with one bloody hand while she brought the knife over her arm quickly, white hot pain searing up her nerves. Selena screamed, eyes wide as she struggled against the larger lycan. Mia snarled at her, dropping the knife. She hauled Selena up and forced her to bleed over the deer carcass. Then she swiped her bloody fingers over Selena’s slick covered thighs and wiped the fluids on her torso and soft cock. She repeated this until she smelled like Selena and then she hauled her up to her feet. She dragged her outside the cave on the side Mia’s pack wasn’t on, the harsh rains having slowed to a steady drizzle.

“Please forgive me.” Mia released her mouth the same time she grabbed her wounded arm, squeezing. Selena’s screams were returned with enraged howling in the distance. Mia let her run when Selena saw a familiar figure in the tree line.

“Selena!” Selena jumped into Nyx’s arms, openly crying even as the wound on her arm healed.

“Who did this?!” He snarled, though his hands were gentle as they searched his sister’s body for any other injuries besides the one on her arm.

“Go, we gotta leave,” she hiccuped. “Please Nyx, don’t be a hero, just take me home.”

Nyx relented, though clearly unhappy with the idea of leaving her attacker alive. He took her home where their pack omegas quickly took her in to clean her up. 

The sudden stress of Zuma’s pack sniffing around had forced her heat to abruptly end, which one of the beta physicians assessed her and insisted she spend two weeks in the nesting dens with the new omega parents to ease her emotional turmoil. 

When the physician declared she mentally sound (“Or as sound as one can be from what you went through, Miss Ulric,” he’d said gently.), Selena finally emerged. She went looking for her brother, whom she found eating lunch with Crowe and looking calm. Too calm. “Hey,” she greeted them, accepting the spot between them when they shifted on the bench to make room for her. She sniffed at his shoulder. “Did you get laid?”

Crowe cackled as the poor man choked on the carrot stick he was munching on. “Glad to have you back, Selena.”

Selena smirked at her and stole a stick off Nyx’s plate. “I’m serious, I thought he’d be on warpath.”

Both alphas sobered up. “He was after the doctor diagnosed you with post heat depression. But then we started hearing horrifying tales coming from Zuma’s pack,” Crowe said. “Did you want to talk about it?”

Selena nodded. “When I got separated from Libertus’ hunting party, I found a cave to hide out in. I figured I’d stay until the rain let up so it’d be safe to get home without risking a mudslide catching me, you know? Well, I woke up and my heat had started, then one of Zuma’s alphas showed up.” She felt both her pack mates stiffened, but pressed on. “They claimed it was their little hiding spot, no one from their pack was aware it existed and they showed me how deep it went. It actually went right through the cliff. And they gave me their furs to rest on. They, they wouldn’t touch me, even when I was delirious and begging for it, the refused. They kept me watered and fed and kept trying to get into contact with anyone from the pack. Unlike Zuma’s brainless alphas, sh-they respected the territory lines. They said they’d managed to stop one of the betas?”

“Yeah, Libertus, he said an alpha had you hostage,” Nyx said, his scent sour with anger.

Selena shook her head. “They did the right thing, Nyx. You know what they do to outside omegas they catch. What horrifying tales have you guys been hearing, anyway?”

“The storm drove one of their alphas mad and the pack found her fucking the corpse of an outside omega, the poor thing had been mangled beyond recognition,” Crowe said. Leave it to Crowe to tell it like is.

Selena stared, jaw dropped. “That explains… huh.”

“Explains what?” Nyx demanded.

Selena cleared her throat, her cheeks going pink. “Um, she, the wound you found on my arm, she had come back into the cave after alerting Libertus and said her pack had picked up on my scent and were getting close and she needed to cover my tracks. I guess letting an outside omega run free would have been a death sentence for her, or worse.” Selena cleared her throat. “She, ah, tore up a deer carcass we were going to eat and made me bleed all over it, then uh,” Selena gestured to her crotch, “Rubbed my slick all over herself. I think I need to lie down.”

Selena got up and went to her home, collapsing on the furs. She stared at the dust motes floating in the afternoon sun, a hysterical giggle threatening to burst from her throat. “I can’t believe they fell for that. Fucking knotheads, they really are brainless.”

 

~~~~

 

After that, Nyx refused to let the omegas in their pack wander without an escort. Given the tales from Zuma’s pack no one argued. Except Selena, whom did so privately, as she didn’t want to undermine his authority in front of others. So she snuck out, leaving piles of rocks at the base of the tree shaped like an arrow with a note tucked into an old owl hollow.

_ Thank you, you’re forgiven _

A week later, she returned to see her note gone and replaced with a new note.

_ Can we meet at the old river by Ramuh’s Hedge during the new moon? _

The place in question was sacred ground, a cliff side that overlooked the sea. It used for thanking Ramuh for the bounties of the land and to receive his blessing for newly mated pairs. The new moon was in three days. Selena put the note in her new side pouch (she figured the other one was a lost cause) and left a new one.

_ Yes _

Her pack was celebrating the birth of twin pups that night, and when the timing was right, she broke off from the festivities. It took her a little time to get there, given there was no light from the moon and she refused to risk a torch to guide her, her destination required her leaving their territory (as anyone who tried to claim the grounds and restrict access to everyone else ended up receiving more lightneing strikes upon their village than anywhere else until the claim was publicly revoked). When she arrived, she saw Mia. Torches leading up to Ramuh’s Hedge never went out, so Selena got a good look at the fresh jagged scar that ran down her face to her throat.

“What happened?!” Selena exclaimed, hurrying to her. This was the first time she was actually standing next to the alpha and only noticed then how much taller Mia was. Nearly a full head taller than her.

Mia allowed her to run her fingers over her face. “I assume you’ve heard what happened after you left?”

“Did they seriously catch you--” Selena gestured awkwardly with her hands.

Mia smirked and gestured to her face. “Zuma took exception to the fact I’d ‘stolen’ one of your brother’s omegas and killed them. It didn’t take much to play up being a little mad in the head.”

Selena laughed. She couldn’t help it. “I cannot believe I am consorting with an alpha who fornicates with dead animals to save omegas.”

Mia got down on one knee, opening her hands to hold out yellow tulip. “Then allow me to make a real omega out of you.”

Selena giggled and accepted the tulip. “Really, and how do you plan to do that, oh great alpha?”

“Tonight I was thinking cuddling under the stars, there’s a meteor shower that’s suppose to happen. Maybe a picnic next week if you’re interested?”

“That sounds wonderful.”

 

~~~~

 

“Someone’s got the look.”

Selena looked up from where she was splitting peas. “Hm?”

Nero poked her with a bean. “You’re smitten. Finally found a worthy alpha, eh?” He grinned when she smiled into her bowl. “Details!”

“They’re wonderful,” Selena said, toying with a braid. “Leaves me little gifts and never pushes for more when we cuddle.”

Nero sighed. “Gosh that sounds dreamy. Who is it?”

Selena winked. “A beautiful secret.”

That night, Selena left for their usual spot near Ramuh’s Hedge. When Mia emerged from the thicket, Selena got on one knee and held a box out to her. “Mia Leeschild of the Zuma clan, you have proven time and time again how you can provide for me and my future. Do you accept this offering to join my pack and be my alpha?” She opened the box to show her the large purple hand craft bead nestled there.

Mia’s face broke into a wide grin and she fumbled with the side pouch on her thigh, producing a little box of her own. Her hands trembled as she got on one knee and opened it. A similar bead but blue was inside. “Selena Ulric of the Ulric clan, despite my ridiculous attempts to court you, you’ve proven time and time again how patient, understanding, and how open to communication you are. Do you accept this offering to join your pack and be my omega?”

Both women laughed and hugged each other, unaware of the eyes watching them.

 

~~~~~

 

A few weeks later, Selena and Mia were meeting up, both giddy. “You smell amazing,” Mia purred sitting down next to Selena where the omega had brought a basket of food.

Selena leaned into her, shamelessly scent marking her. “Yeah, I had my heat the day after our last rendezvous. You ready for tonight?”

Mia buried her face into Selena’s neck, wrapping an arm around her waist. “I am.”

They were going to go to Nyx to have their union recognised and accepted and have Mia integrated into Selena’s pack, before going to the Hedge for Ramuh’s blessing. 

“So what are we eat—“

“Damn Leeschild, you clever bitch.” 

Selena’s blood ran cold. She whipped her head to see two of Mia’s pack mates approaching. 

Mia was immediately on her feet, skin rippling with urge to shift. “Caius, Julius, what are you doing here?!”

“Wanted to know where you’ve been sneaking off to. You know, since you can’t be trusted around omegas, we’re just looking out for her virtue.” Caius leered at Selena, openly groping himself.

“Don’t worry, you pretty little thing, we’ll take care of you,” Julius cooed.

Mia gave them no time to react. She jumped at them, her claws catching Julius by the throat. The momentum of her landing on Caius had her tearing his throat to shreds. Mia sunk her teeth into Caius’ throat and gave a vicious jerk, snapping the bones in his neck. Standing, Mia turned to Selena, blood dripping off her chin onto her breasts.

Selena got to her feet. “Mia,” She started to say, yelping when a figure landed in front of her. “Nyx?!”

Nyx growled at Mia. “Is Zuma aware you’re sneaking off to see other omegas?!”

“Nyx stop!” Selena yelled, outraged.

“Answer me!” Nyx laced his voice with a dominating alpha’s call. His arm shot out to stop Selena from trying to go to her.

“No, Alpha,” Mia said evenly, ducking her head down to his authority. “This is the first they’re aware of anything.”

Nyx took a deep breath to calm himself. “This won’t go unanswered, you realise.” He gestured to the bodies at Mia’s feet.

Mia nodded. “I am.” She looked at Selena. “I need to take care of this.”

Selena pushed Nyx’s arm out of the way and ran to Mia, uncaring of the blood getting on her body. “Don’t leave, just come back with us, please Mia.”

Mia gently pushed Selena’s hair back behind her ear. “Give me three days, okay?”

Selena cupped her face and kissed her slowly. “Three days. Then I’m sending Nyx to burn your village down.”

Mia pressed her forehead against hers and laughed quietly. “Promise.”

“I love you.”

“Love you more,” Mia whispered, kissing her again.

Selena reluctantly let her go and watched her disappear into the tree line with both bodies under each arm, unaware that was the last time she was ever going to see her future mate.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have plans for Selena in the future >_> I swear she gets a happy ending! Thanks for giving it a read! ^_^ come shout at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/moggiye20)!


End file.
